


Dirty little secret

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides (Band), Christian Coma (Musician)
Genre: 20 minutes with..., BVB Fanfiction, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay oral sex, Glory Hole, Guys kissing, Homoromantic, Homosexual, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Naughty, Oral Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, blowjob, homoerotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella





	1. Flloyd

Flloyd threw a swift glance over his shoulder, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he slid into the small, boxed off room. It was lit by a naked bulb, the closet cleared out to make room for the metal folding chair. On the back wall, nearly on Flloyd's eye level when he sat down, was a four inch wide hole that lead into the den room. Flloyd licked his lips, running his hands through his hair anxiously as he waited. His chest felt light with excitement, aprehension bouncing in his ribcage. This was his first time in the Seven Minutes in Heaven closet. This was the first time he was going to participate in a glory hole. This was the first time he'd done anything. Rachel promised that the first person he would service would be a cute one, one he probably never met but knew well.

That must mean it might be a band member or artist. It was, after all, Liberty and Prosper's birthday. Their rich parents would most likely spoil them with a guest appearance at their party. Flloyd let his thoughts wander, wondering who it was going to be.

Only Rachel knew he was gay. She was treating him to the first, and maybe only, little activity he'd share with another man.  
Rachel knocked on the closet door, "I think I can get C.C over." Rachel murmured, "Black Veil Brides pulled up, they're getting ready to play outside." Rachel sounded excited.  
"Who are Black Veil Brides?" Flloyd asked. He heard Rachel trip on something outside the closet.

"The hell," She hissed, sounding perplexed and exasperated, "You don't know who _Black Veil Brides_ is?" She demanded. She cracked open the closet, throwing Flloyd an annoyed look.  
Flloyd nodded, beside himself. "Sorry."  
Rachel shook her head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She closed the door. "He's hot and they'll be leaving in two days, so it's okay."  
"I only got C.C convinced because I think the rest were too shy, and Jinxx is married."

Flloyd shifted uncomfortably. "What does he do?"  
"He's a drummer for a rock and roll band." Rachel explained. "He's really tall and kinda hunky, with big eyes and a really funny guy. Maybe you'll see him later."  
Flloyd studied his hands, trying to hold back a small smile. "What does See See mean?"  
"It stands for Christian Coma, I think." Rachel replied.  
Flloyd nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

Rachel hesitated. "Well," She began. "I didn't say who was in the closet."  
Flloyd's anxiety sparked up, twisting to look at the door.

"I think he assumes you're a girl."


	2. Banana

C.C burped, his head spinning. He was dully aware of a bunch of people and his band mates, a lot of bright lights and smelly food. Jake elbowed him, mumbling some thing, but C.C was too hammered to put words to the sounds. C.C spotted the girl again, Roxie or Rosie or something; she was weaving between the people, brushing by Andy.

"Ready?" She asked, pulling up toward C.C. Excitement stirred in C.C's belly, a smile spreading across his face. Jake threw him a quisical glance as he got up, following the girl.  
"Hell yeah."

The temptation to shove Ashley into the pool when C.C was lead outside, walking around it, gnawed at C.C's stomach. Ashley seemed to know what he was thinking, taking shelter behind a pair of pretty girls. Girls, or really really convincing dudes. C.C wasn't sure.  
C.C's guide lead the way back into the house, a big swanky place with funky architecture and awesome shit like that. "Who's the lucky one?" C.C asked, stealing a cupcake off a table.

Oooooooh banana.  
"You'll see." The chick said, voice teasing.  
C.C ate up the cupcake, shrugging. "Does she know who's come'n?" C.C asked. A twinge of self consciousness wormed in C.C's chest. He didn't want to freak out anyone. Didn't want to get in trouble either.

"Everyone involved are all informed." C.C's guide promised.  
C.C nodded, grinning. He followed, trying to force down a sudden rush of shyness with excitement.

C.C's guide stopped, gesturing to a door. "Right in there." She flashed him a smile, "It's a first for the one on the other end."

C.C's stomach flipped in alarm, then melted into affection. He'd be the first. "Aww."  
C.C peeked in, finding a scrunched bedroom inside, next to a tiny bathroom with a walk-in closet to one side. C.C ambled through the door, closing the saif door behind him. He made his way to the closet and peered in.

Sure enough, a brass embelished hole was cut at the back wall, at waist level. A light filtered through it, and C.C could glimpse a person beyond.  
"Uh," C.C began, "Knock knock, horny guy alert," He chuckled, hearing someone gasp in response.

"So," C.C shuffled around, feeling awkward. "How's it going?" C.C closed the closet door, inching up to the wall. Who ever was back there slipped a piece of paper through the hole, making C.C stoop down to pick it up. He caught someone's eye on his way back up, making him grin.

This was kinky.  
He unfurled the paper, reading outloud. "Wash your penis please." He frowned. "Alrighty then."


	3. A whole lot more popcicle

After several heart beats, C.C returned, making Flloyd shiver in anticipation. He could see C.C shifting around, his stance awkward but interested. He hadn't bothered to keep his pants on, probably half nude, Flloyd couldn't tell. With the fitful glimpses through the small gap in the wall, it was hard making out anything.

Flloyd was ready though. While C.C left to wash, Flloyd had put away the half eaten popcicle he had insisted on snacking on. Flloyd managed to tease his gag reflex at five inches, at least, but had gotten distracted with the yummy treat.  
With a calming sigh, Flloyd heard C.C wriggle out of his boxers. C.C poked a blunt six or seven inches of a whole lot more popcicle than Flloyd expected, making him bite down a squeak.

C.C made a noise of complaint, "Pleeease."  
Flloyd dipped in, investigating the appendage, letting his chilled breath stir the skin.

C.C exclaimed "OhMyGodYou'reCold" when Flloyd took the tip in his mouth. Flloyd heard C.C squirming, stifling giggles. "Shit that tickles," He hissed.  
Flloyd's charge tugged back, falling from his lips and retreating.  
Flloyd tore off a piece of paper, scribbling on it furiously and pushing it through the gap.

Flloyd heard C.C pick it up, and read his note out loud. "Hey," C.C recieted. "And like, five exclamation points."


	4. Little bit of Winter in Los Angelas

"I don't know what to say, babe," C.C replied through the wall, shifting uncomfortably. "It's fu- uh, I mean," C.C amended his words mid-sentence, "Fricking cold." Thinking of the chills rippling from his groin made the same thrill of alarm and surprise jolt up from C.C's stomach. What hot chick gives head with a cold mouth? And why was it that way? Ice cream?

C.C heard furious scribbling, and another note slipped through the gap. Stooping down to read it aloud, C.C furrowed his brow. "Stop being a chick."  
He snorted, "Haha, yeah."  
Taking a deep breath, he hesitated. Before he could move, a second note slipped through the gap. He didn't read it aloud, feeling arousal swim to life in his abdomen.  
 _Warm me up with your touch._

Squaring his shoulders, C.C inched closer, chewing his lip as he nudged in through the gap. Softly sculpted ice laced lips brushed his length, making goose bumps prickle up C.C's tummy. The teasing promise of warmth was melting at the back of a frozen mouth, with a chilled tongue curling around the underside of his glans.  
"OhJesusThat'sCold"

Unable to stand it, C.C tugged back, the sensation of ticklishness snuffing out his arousal. C.C heard some one hiss irritably as he retreated, and frustrated scribbling. "Oh boy, I'm in for it." C.C commented, fighting down mirth.  
"I like it, though," He added, "This is fun, I'll get it together I prom-" C.C paused as the note plopped on the floor.

 _Just don't think._  
Ashley would have said that C.C did that perfectly fine already.  
Shit, wait a sec, no. Stop thinking of Ashley.

Haha, Ashley was funny.

And had a goofy face.

 

Oh damn it.

C.C cleared his throat, nodding. "Right."  
Creeping forward, C.C resumed position, bracing himself for the sensation. His mystery servicer was on him at once, the slam of the wintery cold sapping the warmth from his skin. C.C gritted his teeth, determined to stay still. The slow melt of warmth bled up from a honey coated throat, icicle teeth grazing C.C's length.


End file.
